robloxmobilebloxxersfandomcom-20200214-history
List of MB-controlled Planets
This is a listing of all planets controlled by MB in MB RP canon. Dragota INFO: Discovered in 2073 by General Rocketman23, this large, watery and vastly important planet housed the MB Capital City for some time, and still is an extremely important planet economically. The planet has yet to be fully explored, thought a very large ammount of civilians live there and a great many MB call it home. TERRAIN: Varies greatly, from mountains to great oceans and large plains. HISTORY: Some primitive, native Robloxians have lived here for ages, though a great cataclysm killed off many of them years before MB arrived. Ancient Ruins scatter some parts of the planet, and there is much to be learned about it's history. RoTen INFO:Often mistaken as Roten, the planet's name derives from Roblox, and the number 10. RoTen was an extremely important MB operations base back when it was small, however it's strategic value has declined since the Mobile Bloxxers have grown as an active militairy. TERRAIN: Dry and Rocky, with little water and almost no vegetation. HISTORY: RoTen was the first planet found by MB (2060), and was used as a forward observation base by FLEET and the Mobile Bloxxers during the succesful colonization and defense of Lagohia. Rewdo INFO: A small, uninhabitable planet made notable only by the presence of a large MB Battlestation. The planet has some small outposts on it as well, and has a large reserve of Xylon. TERRAIN: A dusty grey surface pocketed with craters and debris. Most mining and operations occur underground, with a large MB base being built several kilometers under the surface of the planet. HISTORY: Discovered and colonised breifly in 2076, the colonists were driven off by an enemy fleet and the Mobile Bloxxers were sent in to retake the planet. After a large battle, Xylon was discovered underground and MB were deployed to mine the substance and guard it. Hydora INFO: Discovered fairly recently (2075), the planet is inhabited by only native fish and underwater plant species. Some research and militairy outposts exist on it's surface. TERRAIN: Water, Water everywere. Several dozen small-medium sized islands created by volcanic activity exist. It has a semi-breathable atmosphere comprised of mostly Hydrogen. HISTORY: Several very small engagements with enemy forces were made here, not much is known about the planet. Lagohia is were the old Mobile Bloxxers games happened, Later Conquered by the Vaktovian Empire INFO: This planet was found soon after RoTen, with no native population and little wildlife. It was the site of MB's first large scale militairy engagement. Few Robloxians live here, partly due to it's historical importance. It has no strategic value whatsoever. TERRAIN: Mountainous and sandy, the planet has a fine atmosphere and contains several Oceans. There are large reserves of Xylon, a chemical substance used in MB starships, buried close below the surface. HISTORY: Lagohia was uninhabited before MB showed up, and to this day only has a few small towns and mining facilities.